A valentine to remember
by Deltas-Butterfly
Summary: A twist on the real love square between Lori, Taj, Jack and Nina. Sequel in progress. PLEASE REVIEW


**A Valentine to remember**

**Kari **

**Part 1 Jack**

It was Valentines Day and, as usual Nina wasn't looking forward to it, she never had and thought she never would. Her parents moved around a lot so she was never in the same place long enough for anyone to fancy her. She assumed that it would be the same at Erinsborough high; after all she'd only been there a few weeks, because of this she didn't bother with looking exceptional that day like all the other girls. She put on her school dress and brushed her hair into a high ponytail, she didn't even put any make up on before she left the house to start her walk to school.

Nina always left early for school to make sure she was on time; as usual she got to school a good ten minutes before the bell and decided to go and sit in her form room. When she got there she was surprised to see that a lot of her form was already there. As she walked in she got a few wolf whistles but she just put it down to the day it was, but as she got to her place she noticed that there was already two Valentines Day cards on her desk more than she had ever had before. She didn't want to open them with everyone around and just slipped them into her school bag. Then the handsome Jack Scully walked over and sat on the table opposite her.

Jack: Aren't you gonna open your cards?

Nina: Well I was going to wait till later when I was on my own but I can open them now if you really want!

Jack: No its ok I just thought I'd come over and make conversation you're always on your own and it was the only thing I could think of to say.

Nina: Well thank you for thinking of me how are things going with you and Lori Lee I don't think she'd be happy if she saw you talking to another girl not after the way she acted after seeing you with Tahnee last week.

Jack: It's not the best relationship I've ever been in but it's better to be loved and lost than never loved right?

Nina: I wouldn't know I've never been loved.

Jack: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know.

Nina: I didn't expect you to, its alright I don't mind.

(Mrs Kennedy walks in and tells the class to sit down)

Jack: Talk later ok.

Nina: Ok

**Part 2 Taj**

Lori and Jack are talking at lunch time. Lori had seen Jack talking to Nina.

Lori: So why were you talking to that new girl in form.

Jack: That 'girl' has a name. I was talking to Nina because she always looks so lost and I thought she could do with having someone to talk to, not that it's anything to do with you.

Lori: Well as long as you don't fancy her then that's alright.

Jack: (hesitates) Of course I don't I'm with you silly.

Lori: Good I'm glad to here it.

They kiss and then walk of in separate directions.

Jack goes to find Nina she is sitting on a bench talking to Taj Coppin.

Taj: So did you like my card?

Nina: Well I like both of them but which ones from you?

Taj: You got two? Mine was the one that had the teddy on front holding a heart.

Nina: Aww that one was so sweet, have you got any idea who the other one was from?

Taj: No I don't but I do know he's not going to have a chance if I get my way. Nina Tucker, will you go out with me?

Nina: Oh, Taj that's so sweet of course I will.

Taj: Great, I'll meet you in the coffee shop at 5 o'clock ok.

Nina: Yeah, sure see you later.

Taj gets up and kisses Nina lightly on the cheek.

Taj: Bye

Nina: Cya later.

Taj walks away and heads in Jack's direction.

Jack: Were you just talking to Nina?

Taj: Yes I was, and I asked her to go out with me and she said yes how amazing is that.

Jack: (sounding disappointed) Yeah it is mate, well done.

Taj: Thanks, listen I'm meeting her at the coffee shop at five do you think you and Lori could come so it's like a double date?

Jack: Yeah sure, see you at five then.

**Part 3 Double Trouble**

Its 4 o'clock and Nina has just got out of the shower, she walks along the corridor to her bedroom wondering what to wear. As she walks in she notices the Valentines cards on her desk. She picks up the one from Taj and sits it up on a shelf, she then picks up the other one and ponders.

Nina: I wonder who sent me this card, I wonder if its Jack, if it is that would be wonderful he is gorgeous but wait a minute didn't Taj say he and Lori were coming tonight. It can't be Jack he's with Lori she doesn't even let him look at another girl let alone send a valentines card to one.

She carries on thinking about it while she gets dressed. Half an hour later she walks out the house in her favourite jeans, a flowy pink top and her denim jacket, casual but cute.

When she arrived at the coffee shop Jack was already there but the others weren't she was contemplating leaving and waiting till Taj showed up, when Jack spotted her.

Jack: Hey Nina, over here.

Nina: (walking over) sorry Jack I didn't see you there.

Jack: No it's alright, I'm glad it's just us two here I need to tell you something…

Just then Taj and Lori walk in.

Jack: (whispers to Nina) I'll tell you later. Hey you guys!

Taj and Lori: Hey!

The four of them spent the evening talking about their lives and just generally getting to know each other. Nina spent a lot of the evening thinking about what Jack had to tell her that was so important that the others couldn't hear. She just remembered about the whole card thing when Jack piped up…

Jack: Nina you've been very quiet tonight what's your hobby?

Nina: Music, mainly writing and composing but I do sometimes perform.

Taj: That's so cool I love music especially pop and R&B.

Nina: Well I'm afraid you'll be very disappointed because I write ballads.

Lori: (whispering to Jack) probably the only way anyone gets anything out of her she's so quiet.

Jack: Well I think it's great I love a good ballad.

He smiled at Nina and she shyly smiled back acknowledging his comment. She couldn't help but wish that he had asked her out and not Taj, but Jack was with Lori anyway so she'd have to keep her feelings to herself for the time being. An hour later when the four had all had something to eat and talked a lot about their lives, Taj got up and announced he was going home.

Taj: I'm really sorry guys but I've got to get home my parents will be home soon and I said I would be there when they get back. (They have been on holiday)

Lori: I have to get home now too. (She leans into Jack and whispers) Don't even think about flirting with Nina (she gets back up) Bye you two love you Jack.

Jack and Nina: Bye see you tomorrow.

Jack: And then there were two!

Nina laughed shyly. What was it you wanted to tell me earlier before the others came?

Jack: Oh it doesn't matter I'll tell you some other time. I've got to go see you tomorrow.

Nina: Oh ok bye then.

She sat there for a while finishing her drink then got up to leave.

**Part 4 The Betrayal**

It was two months since the first double date. Taj, Jack, Nina and Lori were now getting on quite well, Lori didn't even mind Jack talking to Nina which was something. They had all heard Nina sing and had pestered her into performing at the local talent contest. It was the night of the performance and Taj and Lori were late. Nina was extremely nervous and Jack was backstage comforting her.

Nina: I don't think I can do it!

Jack: Of course you can you're amazing!

Nina: Well if I'm that good why aren't Taj and Lori here to support me?

Just then they hear a bang on the side of the community hall they rush to the window in time to see Lori and Taj kissing. Nina was devastated and burst into tears Jack put his arms round her and reassured her that he was there for her. They had been hugging for about a minute when Lori came in, closely followed by Taj.

Lori: Jack what is the meaning of this are you seeing her behind my back.

Taj tells her to stop but she ignores him.

Lori: How do think I feel seeing you hugging another girl who happens to be my best friend.

Jack: Some best friend you are we just saw you and Taj kissing behind the hall and don't deny it because it's not something we'd imagine.

Taj: I'm sor…

Lori: No Taj, don't apologise you've done nothing wrong.

With that Nina gets up and runs out the hall. Jack gets up to follow her.

Taj: Nina wait, I didn't mean to hurt you!

Jack: Leave her alone you don't deserve her, oh and Lori your dumped.

Jack runs after Nina and leaves Taj and Lori backstage.

Lori: I'm sorry Taj but I love you.

Taj: You don't know the meaning of the word. Just leave me alone.

He runs out after Nina and Jack.

Outside Nina and Jack are sitting on a bench talking, Nina is still crying but not as much as before. Taj walks over and sits down next to her.

Taj: I'm really sorry I didn't mean it to happen it was just a spur of the moment thing.

Jack: Well its not like you tried to stop the kiss is it?

Taj: Well, umm no!

Nina: I'm sorry Taj but I can't go out with you anymore you understand don't you?

Taj: Yeah of course. I'm so sorry Nina.

He leaves and Jack puts his arm around Nina.

Later on that evening Jack is round Nina's and they are watching TV.

Jack: You've been so brave through all of this but you have to carry it through there may be hell tomorrow at school!

Nina: What do you mean?

Jack: Well knowing Lori she could spread rumours that we cheated on her and Taj but we have to rise above it. After all we know the truth, right?

Nina: Ok but I'm sure Taj will stand up for us.

Jack: If he's under Lori's spell I very much doubt it. I've got to go home now I'll come and walk with you to school tomorrow ok.

Nina: Yeah sure.

Jack kisses her lightly on the cheek and leaves.

Once again Nina is left to her thoughts, suddenly she remembers her first date with Taj, Jack wanted to tell her something and he never did, again she ponders about the second card before she knows it she has fallen asleep on the sofa.

**Part 5 Pay Back**

The next day Nina wakes up to find herself on the floor but feeling surprisingly happy. She has a shower than fixes herself some breakfast. She feeling really good about herself which is surprising she puts on her school dress but, for once decides to let her golden hair fall down below her shoulders, she even puts on a little bit of make-up. Then Jack rings the doorbell.

Nina: Hey

Jack: Hi, you're looking really pretty this morning.

Nina: Aww thank you!

She walks out the door and they start their walk to school.

Jack: Are you sure it's a good idea?

Nina: Why wouldn't it be?

Jack: You've just found out your boyfriends been cheating on you but you look the happiest I've ever seen you.

Nina: Well maybe it's a good thing.

They walk the rest of the way in silence.

When they reached the school a few people turned around and looked at them in disgust.

Jack puts his arm out and holds Nina's hand; she gives it a squeeze in acknowledgement for the support. They both carry on walking whist people whisper to the others around them. When they get into the school building they see their lockers with the words cheat and two-timer on them. Nina walks towards them and tears them down and chucks them in the bin. Jack put his arm around her and together, they walk into form. Luckily no one is in there yet so they sit in their seats (which are next to each other) and chat. Mrs Kennedy walks in.

Mrs K: I'm glad you two are in. I need to talk to you.

Jack and Nina: Ok

Mrs K: Right, well what I wanted to ask you was if you wouldn't mind could you keep your private life, well private. Half the school is talking about you and what they are saying isn't exactly pleasant.

Nina: I'm really sorry Mrs Kennedy, I didn't want anyone to know but I think the culprit is actually Lori Lee.

Mrs K: Blaming another student now are you well I'll see you in detention after school we will talk then.

The bell goes and the rest of the form walks in.

**Part 6 Detention**

It's the end of the day and Nina is walking to detention, she gets a few odd looks as she walks in but soon realises she has nothing to worry about, Mrs Kennedy just wants to talk.

Mrs K: Sorry I was hard on you earlier I didn't think you'd want people to know that you'd talked to me that's why I said you had detention.

Nina: Oh that's ok thanks for thinking of me.

Mrs K: I guessed this whole thing today had nothing to do with you I knew you were the innocent party and I promise you Lori Lee will be punished.

Nina: How did you know?

Mrs K: I went to see you perform last night I saw Taj and Lori come in looking a bit guilty, then you running out crying with Jack following. I then saw Taj follow. I caught up with him this morning and he explained the whole thing. Now are you ok?

Nina: (with a tear rolling down her cheek) Yes thank you.

Mrs K: I know your parents aren't around much so I just want to let you know that my doors always open and I'm sure if Lyn gets the story from Lori before she gets it from Taj I will set her straight. Ok, you can go now.

Nina: Thank you bye!

Mrs K: Bye Nina.

**Part 7 Betrayal**

The next day Jack meets up with Nina after school. They are in the coffee shop discussing a school project when Tahnee walks over.

Tahnee: Do you really think you should be seen in public together, I mean we all know what you've been up to and frankly your hurting Lori's feelings, she's devastated, she can barely get up for school in the mornings.

Jack: Oh I think she can get up in the mornings, if only to spread rumours.

Tahnee: What's that supposed to mean?

Jack: I think you need to get the whole story before you go telling people what to do, I suggest you ask your brother. (He puts his arm round Nina, in a friendly way) Come on Nina, we'll go over to mine.

At the Scully's.

Jack and Nina walk in talking about Tahnee. Lyn is there talking to Lori, who's spreading her rumours. As soon as she sees Jack and Nina she walks out the back door.

Jack: Why was Lori here?

Lyn: (sarcastically) she's your girlfriend isn't she?

Jack: You believed what she told you didn't you?

Lyn: Yes I did and I'm sorry Nina but I don't want you in my house.

Nina: Fine I'll go, but Mrs Scully I think you need to have a word with Mrs Kennedy before you start judging me. (She then walks out)

**Part 8 The Truth**

Lyn has had words with Jack and doesn't believe his story, she then remembers Nina saying ask Susan. She doesn't think it will help but goes round to ask anyway.

Lyn: (Rings the doorbell and Rachel answers.) Hey is Susan in?

Rachel: Yeah sure, come in.

(She walks out the door as Susan enters)

Susan: Hi, Lyn are you alright?

Lyn: I believe you have the full story about Jack and Nina and I was wondering if you could tell me.

(Susan explains the story to Lyn)

Lyn: I can't believe I believed Lori over my own son I'm going to have to apologise to him and Nina. I really didn't believe Taj and Lori were capable of this, although she always was very controlling of Jack.

Susan: I think you should give Jack and Nina some time alone after you've apologised they've had a rough time recently and have really kept it together they make a great team.

Lyn: Are they together?

Susan: I don't think so but probably with time they will be!

**Part 9 Best Friends**

3 months later.

Jack and Nina had become best mates over the past few months and finally the truth had got out about Taj and Lori, so everyone was being nice to them again. Jack had been bottling up his feelings ever since Valentines Day; he decided it was time to tell the truth.

Jack and Nina are sitting on the sofa at Lyn's watching the last episode of series 3 of _The O.C _(the one where Marissa dies). It has got to the end and Nina's crying, so Jack hugs her, Nina hugs back. Jack then leans in and kisses her gently on the lips, Nina pulls back at first looking into Jack's eyes then returns the kiss.

Susan and Lyn walk in.

Susan: (whispering) I told you they would get together.

Lyn: (whispering) Jack looks so much happier with Nina than he ever did with Lori. Let's leave them to it.

As they turn to leave Jack and Nina notice them.

Lyn: Sorry for interrupting, we were just about to leave.

Jack: No it's alright, we don't mind. Do we?

Nina: No, its fine.

Susan: So, are you two a couple now?

Jack: (looking into Nina's eyes) I suppose so!

An hour or so later they have had tea and Susan and Nina have left. Jack and Lyn are talking whilst clearing up.

Lyn: You looked really happy today in fact you've looked a lot happier ever since you left Lori.

Jack: I've felt a lot happier; Nina and I make much more sense. I've fancied her ever since I first met her. I was so annoyed when Taj asked her out; I was planning to dump Lori the next day.

Lyn: I'm glad you've found someone like that, I'm really happy for you.

Jack: Thanks mum!

**Part 10 Fours a crowd**

It has been a week since the kiss. Jack and Nina haven't let anyone but family and Susan know about them. They are going on their first official date. They are at the cinema to see _Click. _Taj and Lori are they waiting in the foyer. Jack and Nina try and sneak round them but Taj notices them.

Taj: Hey isn't that Jack and Nina?

Lori: What? Oh you mean the two timers. I think we should go congratulate them on finally getting together.

Taj: Lori, Don't, you know we cheated on them just leave them alone they don't deserve it.

Lori: I'm sorry Taj but they do! Jack sent a valentines card to Nina even though he was with me at the time now who sounds like the two timer?

Taj: He sent that card? That's why he was going to dump you; I did think it odd when he didn't!

Lori: He was going to dump me? Well we better go see them now!

Taj: Lori wait! (It was too late she was already over there giving Jack as piece of her mind, not that she had much to give.)

Lori: I heard you were cheating on me Jack Scully would you care to explain?

Nina: Come on Lori it's been 3 months now everyone knows the truth so just give up!

Lori: Poor innocent Nina, I don't think you know the whole truth love. Jack cheated on me; he gave you that second valentine's card whilst he was still with me! He was going to dump me the next day and ask you out but then didn't when Taj asked you out.

Nina: To be fair he didn't exactly cheat on you, he only fancied me. But you, you kissed another guy and I know that it wasn't just that once because Michelle told me that she saw you kissing another time too.

Lori: You little (she goes in to grab Nina's hair but Jack steps in)

Jack: I think you need to go outside and calm down.

Taj leads Lori outside.

Jack; I'm so sorry about that!

Nina: It's ok. I can't believe you've fancied me all that time. If you'd have said that morning I'm sure none of this would have ever happened.

Jack: Lori would have had something to say though she'd make are life hell that way too.

He puts his arm around Nina and they walk into the movie.

And they live happily ever after, or do they?


End file.
